bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CuteLunaMoon/Chapter 15: Praise! Praise the whole damn church! And best of luck hunting!
Warning: Profanity Languague ______________________________________________________________________________________________ " What the hell did you beckon, Aaron? " I hear a female voice somewhere near. Everything is pale now. " A Kin! A Kin from the Choir's research hall ! Kill it! Kill the kin"- A male voice this time. I can't still see things clearly but whoever is talking, must have seen me as a threat, for the Choir are notable for deploying Kins in battle. I blink rapidly and soon catch glimpse of an advancing figure. " Wait! I'm not sided with the Choir !" I take a back step and shout, unsheath my Reiterpallasch and hold it defensively. A few more blinks, and before my eyes, stand a quartet of hunters, three of them don Yahar'gul Black Set s and one wears a large cloak over his Yharnam hunter attire . I know these people, the trio must be the hunters of the school of Mensis, which is the Choir's enemies. There are rumours that these folks kidnap people to their secret village. But some wise folks said an enemy of the enemy is a friend. I do hope so. " It talks" The female hunter exclaims and rises her Boom Hammer defensively at the same time " And the flowers, they're so beautiful. What trickery is this?" " You might not recognise me. But I'm Luna Brisé of the Green Willow. I am a sworn enemy of the church" I lower my voice, and lower my rapier at the same time. " I don't know why I am here and I have no intention of harming any of you." I quickly study the surrounding. I am in the graveyard at Hemwick Charnel Lane. It's dark out here and the insects are humming their nightly chorus. But I can see lights coming from the windows of Yharnam. Merciful Kos! I am in the waking world! I have escaped the nightmarish realm where monsters are trying to kill, eat or rape me. Or even all three at the same time. " Oh my lord Amygdala ! Are you that maiden? What has happened to you? " The Yharnamite hunter with a clean shaved face, which seems oddly familiar, advances. He carries a Kirkhammer , has a dagger tucked in his belt and a Blunderbuss behind his back. Hunters are tricky folks, besides the weapons they carry, one hardly knows what trick they have on the sleeves. " Wait, Samuel! Miss Brisé was burned to death two weeks ago. I saw with my own eyes." One of the Yahar'gul hunters say with heavy Norse accent and holds Samuel by the shoulder. Shoot! I almost forgot about my repulsive outlook at the moment. It took Lizzie a while to recognise me, given that she dined with me before. And these people knew hardly about me. To them, I look like a walking, talking tree. The one who holds Samuel by the shoulder has a Tonitrus and below his garb, God knows what he is hiding. " No, no! Jack. Whatever it says, we have business here that needed to be done." The Yahar'gul hunter, who seems to be the leader, says. " Perhaps we could use a monster to fight another monster" " Whoever you are. Well met. I'm Dante. We beckoned you to help us to defeat an enormous beast. And as long as you mean us no harm, we will return the favour." The hunter who addressed himself as Dante wears a large chainmail under his garb and holds a Rifle Spear in his hand. He somehow reminds me of the skilful Yahar'gul hunter who died pitifully in the nightmare. " Any questions?" He asks. " What do I get in return?" I ask them. They look at each other' faces and nod. " Money, blood, ammunition, or blood gems. What else? That's all they asked for" Dante lengthy replies. " In case you are one of the freaks who call themselves The League, we don't have any vermins to crush here. But there will be plenty at the place we are heading towards" " Cheese and salt!" I tell them, much to their surprise. "Cheese and salt?" one hunter scratches his head. " Yes! A heavy, big, fat wheel of cheese and barrelful of salt. That's all I asked for." They burst into a laughter and agree to my strange condition. And although the queer, funny request lightens the situation a little bit, the biased against deformity in Yharnam is high, so I don't expect less from them. Dante agrees to my conditions and we start moving. The Boom Hammer huntress asks me for a flower to which I agree. Now, there are a million questions spinning in my head. What has happened? Why am I in the waking world? What power does this little bell hold? It's real: I'm in the waking world. I have been wandering in the nightmare for two weeks and this is not the nightmare. The hunting ground is an old farmhouse far from Hemwick. Jack and Samuel walk before me of me but Dante and the Boom Hammer hunter behind me. Perhaps to keep an eye on their dubious newfound ally. Tonight, the moon hangs low in the cloudless sky and Yharnam is at its worst of its beastly scourge. Columns of smoke rise from the old city, visible from this rural area. Somewhere a dog is whining as if from fear. Most folks, those who still retain sanity, lock themselves inside. After three months following the Green Willows, I have known much about Yharnamites and their tragic lives. We move fast in the dark path under the thickets, which soon grow steep and rocky, into the lonelier and lonelier landscape. Over the brushes, the moon is flowing in silver flood, and the black mountains over the horizon are throwing great shadows. On our left, there are great, frowning precipices dotted with trees and vines. And on our right, stand hills crowned with ranges of firs and needle leaves. When we go travel in the open space there is an unknown eagerness between my beckoners. My group is joined by seven more huntsmen who waited under the thickets. They speak in some sort of old Norse which I can't recognise much. I know it's no good when they repeatedly use several recognizable phrases such as 'arð þeim ǫllum ilt af ' (it made them all sick), ' óvættr ' and ' forað ' (both mean monster) to refer to me. I look at my arms and realize my body faintly and hauntingly glow in the moonlight like a glimmering will 'o' wisp. Without further do, we go for the beast. When we arrive, the farmhouse is all but a terrible scene of carnage. Dead bodies and broken trick weapons pile the yard and blood spill all over the place. In a second or two, I briefly recall the river of blood in Hunter's Nightmare. On a crumbling wall, hang yet another crucified corpse of a Blood-starved Beast, drained of blood. On the floor, broken earthen wares scattered the place, along with dismembered limbs and bloody viscera of men. The place is the stink of blood and beast. This look exactly like the dark harvest ritual I saw earlier in the nightmare. Dante tells everyone to stay alert and transform his Rifle Spear. Others held their weapon defensively and light their touches. Just as soon as the torches are lit, we pause and the stench of a massive beast hit my nose sends a chill down my spine. We investigate a little more before finding a trio of Healing Church hunters and two Blood Saints. Of course we greet one another at gun point since the Healing Church and the Mensis are opponents. " So, this is the church's work, right?" The Boom Hammer huntress points at the crucificed beast and bluntly asks. " Forbid Beast Blood Pellet indeed. They just want to monopolize their bloody booze ." " Watch your dirty mouth, you lowly kidnapper! You don't know what punishment shall fall upon your blastphemous actions." One of the Blood Saint hisses back. I walk around as the two women exchanges several more taunts. But I'm approached by a young Blood Saint. " So the Choir has successfully elevate their Brainsuckers , am I right? What sort of business do they have with the Mensis' henchmen here?" " I'm not sided with the Choir!" I hastily reply, then add " nor the Mensis. I merely an old hunter who was beckoned" " Very interesting! I see. Lumen flowers. " She slowly circles around me and ... touches me on my behind, which makes me shudder and take a few steps away from her. " A women, I presume?" She laughs. " Lay your hands off our tree, you perveted walking Blood Vial " The Boom Hammer huntress now stands between me and the lustful Blood saint. But their little squabble does not last long as Before our eyes, stands a giant Abhorrent Beast . Before anyone can react, it grabs a chariot lies in the yard and throw at us. We scatter and try to dodge the throwing chariot. I lost sight of others when I take cover behind a belly-high stone wall. Then, I hear a heavy crash, followed by gunfires and scream of folks. I immediately unsheath my Reiterpallasch and return to the fight. The beast snatches the nearest huntsman and tears him in half with its massive jaws. I try to aim for its eye and shoot but its' incredibly fast given its uncanny size. Two huntsmans jump on its back and stab it with their steely cutlass but it swats them aside effortlessly. The Healing Church hunters, armed with their Kirkhammers, attack the beast from both rear and behind, which it replies by tearing them into pieces, one by one. I shoot it the monster again and again but my bullets have little effect on the colossal beast so I extend my tendril and stab it in the nose with my ReiterPallasch, making it flinches. Somehow, Dante manages to on grab onto the distracted beast's earlobe and drive his Rifle Spear into its ear. Then he shoots repeatedly, which results in him being sent flying and crash on the ground with a big thump. Despite the swift, deadly and deafening assault, the beast still stands tall and it lets out a wave of blue spark, which struck us down like lightning. The shock was immense and paralyzing. My body shudders uncontrollably and my slugs writhe wildly in my cloak. I look at the beast's back, squeeze my Blacksky Eye and an arcane rock soars. It explodes violently and leaves a big bleeding hole when it connects to the monster's back. The staggering explosion does not cause much damage to the beast, however. I merely enraged it. The absorbent beast angrily roars and, to my surprise, throw a wind whirl with its arm swing towards me. The attack sends me crashing into the wall and choke my breath. It charges at me but staggers as a cannonball blast a large chunk of meats on its left hand. It falls to the ground but quickly stands up on its four limbs. " Leave that tree alone you over-grown piece of an arse" The huntress who wield Boom Hammer has shot the beast with her hand cannon. She swears again and runs when the beast starts to pursuits her. Painfully, I shoot the monster with another meteor but it does not faze a bit. The beast lunges at the huntress, dodges her Boom Hammer swing with ease and with a colossal smash, reduces her to a bloody pulp. I swallow a gulp of bloody saliva as the beast now turns toward me again. But hopefully, others start throwing oil urns and incendiary weapons at the beast from all direction. Certain types of beasts have an abnormal fear of flame. Since the tragedy that struck Old Yharnam, the fire has become a stable in beast hunts. No wonder the gentlemen here bring lots of flaming devices. The monster retreats, and still manage to grab poor Samuel. " Away! Away! Help me! Oh God!" He screams while helplessly swinging his torch at its massive arm. The beast slams him to the bloody ground to extinguish his torch and disappears into the dark. Just a moment later, we can here harrowing scream of him. We retreat into the farmhouse and try to light a big fire. There are only Dante andJack left in his group. The huntsmen lost five people. And the Healing Church hunters have been killed. The two Blood Saints are still alive, somehow And, on the outside, footsteps of the massive beast echoes. " We have lost the number advantage." Says Dante, between choking breath. " It is too large. Larger than any Abhorrent Beasts I have seen before. This one is a giant" "Beast! A foul beast" The two huntsmen murmur "Please God help me, I must live." " Let's barricade the door with whatever we can find. When the sun comes out, it will be away" I propose. Without further delay, I stand up and grab the nearby chair and fasten the door. " Where have you been, miss? The night is long and we haven't seen the sun for days." The Blood Saint says, almost crying. " I agree with her. It's still better than to sit here and die." Dante and Jack painfully stand up and help me move a heavy wardrobe. The two huntsmen join us shortly. We then pry the wood planks on the floor and nail the window. Suddenly I hear a sudden crash behind me and the Blood Saints scream woefully. A big, hairy hand broke through a half-finished barricaded window and snatches Dante. I slash at it with my rapier it's like a small scratch on the massive hand. A huntsman manages to swing his axe at it and cut down two of its fingers. It lets out a painful scream, drops Dante and retreats again. I immediately run toward the wounded hunter and see that it has broken his spine. He still awakes thanks to his sheer force of will. I take out a Blood Vial and a syringe from my backpack and inject blood into Dante. " This is bad," Says the lustful Blood Saint " I shouldn't have joined this suicide hunt. This must be Oedon's punishment for our crimes. Oh, merciful Oedon! Please forgive me!" she then kneels down and and ushers her companion to pray. She then looks at me and says " You 'd better praying, too. The Healing Church will send help!" " Yeah, right! Praise! Praise the whole damn church! And best of luck hunting! Now, shut up! " Shouts Dante to the feared Blood Saints" Grab a burning wood and fight! If you pray, your hands are closed. Heaven helps those who help themselves. If you want to stay alive, try to be a little useful!" He turns toward me immediately " And you too, missie. The rapier of yours is nice but it's useless against that beast. Grab a burning wood and fight. And you told us you weren't sided with the Choir, didn't you? So where did that Blacksky Eye come from?" I stutter a few words but is cut short by him again: " It matters not now! I'm sick of your ugly, monstrous face. And if we are gonna make it to the morning, I swear of Oedon that you will have your f***ing cheese and salt" Category:Blog posts